


LOSE THEIR MINDS

by jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle



Series: SINK YOUR TEETH INTO MY FLESH [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, in the shower rin really?, rin likes to provoke him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin decides its about time to get his fill of what he's been wanting; because why masturbate when the real thing is just a few floors down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOSE THEIR MINDS

**Author's Note:**

> TWO MONTHS LATER AND I FINALLY WROTE PART TROIS. i have no idea why this part was such a problem for me seriously.
> 
> this part did not come out nearly as aggressive as i had planned...and the last part came out much more aggressive than i planned so (/¯ಠ 3ಠ)/¯

"Fuck, Bon—" The words were heavy, nothing but hot breath swept away into the silence of his room. He wasn't sure how many times the words had spilled from his lips, dripping from his tongue as his fingers delved into his ass.

It was infuriating. And intoxicating.

He wasn't alone in his dorm this time. He knew the rest of his classmates were using the showers on the main floor. Knew that Bon was down there.

Naked. Wet. Dripping.

Cock neglected between his thighs.

Rin swallowed, tongue swiping over his lips as he remembered the way Bon tasted.

"Ha...fuck." a little breathy laugh slipped from his lips, fingers dripping and ass protesting its sudden emptiness.

"Welp, turns out I’m crazy." He snorted, digging into the drawer and grabbing the little foil packet of a condom.

His hands shook. Nervousness? Anticipation?

Irrelevant.

The pat, pat, pat, of his bare feet seemed loud as he moved through the empty halls of the dorm toward the showers on the first floor. He tried to walk normally, tried to pretend he couldn’t feel the lube slick in his ass or his swollen entrance begging for attention. Tried to pretend he didn’t feel so…squishy.

“Okumura!”

Rin froze, feet hesitating as tension threaded through his body. He smiled, forced himself to keep walking in some attempt to appear normal. Would Shima notice that he was walking not quite right? Or that he was jittery and anxious; on the verge of some junkie needing a fix? Or question what the bulge in the pocket of his thin hooded t-shirt was? Make him show him the bottle of lube?

“Uh, hey, Shima.”

“I think the guys are almost done in there.” A leer spread across the pink-haired boys face. “Shame the girls don’t shower here too; I’d love to sneak a peek.”

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to walk slowly. Wouldn’t want to offend his majesty.” Rin snorted, completely ignoring his second comment and waving casually to Shima before continuing down the hallway.

It had become something of a habit for the boys to use the showers in the twins’ dorm after the bootcamp-disguised-exam; no one else used them and it just seemed easier than having to deal with all the kids from True Cross Academy in the main dorms. And Yukio was always more than happy to use his key to let them travel back home after a shower.

The sound of voices drowned out the pitter-patter of his steps as he moved into the bathing room. He saw a familiar buzzed head as he moved around into the tiled room.

“Hey, Okumura. Shima already gone?” Konekomaru smiled, gathering up his damp towel and bag of hygiene products; already fully dressed.

“Uh yeah, I passed him on my way here.” Rin thumbed toward the hallway, smiling as usual. He heard a distinct squeak of metal as the sound of water died down; someone shutting off their shower.

“Okay, I’ll head out then, too. Uh, try not to kill each other in the shower. No one wants to die naked.”

Rin snorted, the shorter male leaving quickly after his comment. He said nothing after that, leaning casually against the wall after setting the lube and condom on the nearby sinks. His hands still shook, weight shifting from leg to leg as he suppressed a shudder at the resulting sensation of his cheeks squishing and sliding together.

_Hurry the fuck up, Suguro._

And as if on cue.

“Hey Koneko—” Suguro paused, hand rustling a towel through his hair. “What are you doing here? Where’s Koneko?”

Rin swallowed hard, mind stopping in its snarky tracks. His mouth was suddenly dry and dripping all at once, tongue slipping over his lips as blue eyes took in every wet inch of his classmate. It wasn’t as if he could help himself; who could? Not when Suguro stood there in nothing but a towel that hung dangerously low on his hips, well-kept hair trailing down from his naval and disappearing beneath the towel.

His body was taut, muscles toned and sculpted, skin smooth and supple and fuck it was all he could do to keep from devouring it here and now. It was a hunger, a craving, and his choice meat was standing in front of him, perfect for consumption.

 _What kind of monk_ are _you?_

Dark eyes still glared down at him, waiting for an answer. His two toned hair fell over his forehead and Rin couldn’t deny it looked good. He looked good.

 _Really_ good.

“Uh, I live here.” He was kind of proud of the smugness in his voice, considering how weak he was at the moment.

So fucking weak.

“Well—you know what I meant!” Suguro growled, tossing the towel from his hair onto the sink. “What are you doing down here anyway, don’t you have your own bath on your floor?”

He wasn’t wrong. Mephisto had made sure there was an individual bathroom connected to their room—something about Rin not being able to run away when Yuki wasn’t watching.

“You’re way too smart to not know why I’m here.” Rin smirked, arms still crossed over his chest and somehow retaining his casual position. “I’m sure you’ve been thinking about it, or did you already take care of yourself in the shower.” The smirk grew into an obnoxious grin. “Have to stifle your moans as you cam? Can’t have your little squad knowing you get off to thoughts of me.”

The brunet clicked his teeth, pushing his wet hair back and narrowing his dark eyes at the half-demon. “Like I’d do something that gross.” There was something petulant in the way he said it.

Rin stood, turning his body toward Suguro. “But you have thought about it.”

Jaw visibly tightening, the brunet narrowed his eyes at Rin. “You can just go; I have no interest in you sucking my dick again.” His words devolved into a mutter, which only served to amuse the raven.

“Even if that were true, I’m not here for that.”

Suguro turned toward Rin, frustrated. “Then what are you—” His words caught in his throat, twisted and dying as dark eyes dropped—vision following the sight of black pants falling to the floor, white t-shirt covering the goods; just barely.

“What are you—” Bon’s cheeks flushed red and it was pure willpower that kept Rin from bursting into laughter. “I’m not gonna suck yours either!” His voice lifted as he spoke.

A small laugh puffed out from between Rin’s lips as they pulled back into a grin and he rolled his eyes. “Oh, fucking—” Fingers gripped the back of Bon’s head, brown hair wet against his skin, and pulled him down; crashing their lips together.

Suguro resisted only for a breath before his lips parted and his tongue slipped between Rin’s. He almost smiled into the kiss, lifting onto his toes enough to push further against Bon’s mouth, head tilting and tongue slipping over the brunet’s. It was…minty.

Rin’s hands had barely relaxed their grip on the back of his neck when Suguro pushed back from him—though not completely.

“What the fuck are you doing, someone could walk in and see us.” He furrowed his brows, averting his eyes to keep them from looking at Rin’s—shiny with saliva.

“Heh, tough shit.” Rin only grinned, pushing back into the kiss with no less fervor.

His lips opened, working against Suguro’s and sucking them between his, tongue tracing the seam before pushing between them. He thought he felt a little hum of vibration as the brunet’s lips parted, tongues wet as they slicked against the other, twisting and turning, slowly pulling every bit of flavor from the other’s mouth and into their own.

His body was well past the point of heating up when he finally felt a pair of warm hands pressing against his hips, hot, bare skin pressing against his form and warming him through his shirt. Suguro pressed forward against him, forcing him to step back until the cool of the tiled wall seeped into his shoulder blades and chilled his spine, tail twitching underneath the cotton.

He could feel his cock straining against the edge of his shirt, hard and wanting far more than the friction of cotton, when Suguro pressed his hips down against him. The towel was thick between them, but even so, he couldn’t miss the hard bulge beneath, pressing against his stomach.

Rin pressed against him, lifting his body in a way that would rub against Suguro’s cock. He felt a shuddering breath against his lips, suffocated and drowned by their entangled tongues. But he had felt it, and it was enough to make his cock strain and twitch between them. Or maybe it was the brunet’s words still echoing in his mind.

The thought of someone walking in on them, seeing Rin spread open and cum splattering the walls as Suguro pounds into him—the thought sent a shiver down his spine, twisting the pressure at the base and heat pooling in his core. He’d felt it before; when he thought about Bon watching him fuck his own ass, or when he thought that someone could easily walk around the corner and see him with the brunet’s dick in his mouth.

Blue eyes opened slowly, the smallest of whines barely escaping his lips when Suguro pulled back, leaving his mouth feeling empty and neglected. Dark eyes stared down at him, narrowing as his brows furrowed.

He looked…arrogant. Frustrated. It was the same ‘piss-off’ look Suguro had given him from the start, the same look that stirred something in him, except now his lips were kiss-swollen and his lids heavy with lust over his dark eyes, hot breath between them and chest beginning to heave with desire.

“You just wanted to taste my dick again.” The words didn’t match the put-off tone of his voice.

Rin would have loved to snap something back him immediately, but instead found himself thinking about said dick. Remembering the way it felt against his lips, the silk skin hot against his tongue, the bitter taste and delectable heat dripping down his throat and filling his mouth, spilling out over his lips.

His mouth tingled, salivating over the thought of tasting him again.

“What…are you kidding…no.” His voice was quiet, eyes averted to the side and cheeks flushing in his piss-poor denial.

“Oh-ho, _ye—ah_ I bet you don’t.” There was a familiar lilt to his voice, lips pulling back into an arrogant smirk that somehow just spurred Rin on all the more.

“Yeah, well you’re the one who can’t look at me without getting excited thinking about sticking it to me,” He let out an ugly snort, eyes snapping to Bon’s. “No-reason boner, my _ass_.”

Suguro’s teeth clacked together, clenched as his lips pulled back just so—the look sending a jolt to Rin’s core. “You—” He gripped the raven by the shoulders, roughly turning him and pressing his face against the tile. The brunet pressed his hips against the shorter male’s ass, towel between them. “This is what you want, right?”

A shuddered breath escaped Rin, fingers curling as he breathed out a, “Yes.”

Roughly, Suguro grabbed the bottle of lube from the nearby counter. His anger simmered as he looked over the bottle, eyes moving to Rin’s ass peeking out from below his shirt. He filled his palm with the clear liquid and then…hesitated.

“How…do I do this…?” His words weren’t much more than a mumble, petulance on his lips.

“Heh, thought you’d know—” He didn’t miss the way Bon’s eyes flicked to his, Rin grinning over his shoulder with mirth. “I mean, you did watch me.”

“I—That was—” Bon floundered, lube dripping wastefully between his fingers, and Rin couldn’t help but laugh. “You—shut up—” He growled, slipping his hand between them and not hesitating to push a finger into the raven.

“A—haah—” Rin hadn’t expected that, but he couldn’t stop the sound of bliss if he tried. It was somehow a relief, Bon finally getting down to business. He’d already brought himself close enough on his own, he hadn’t planned on all this coaxing.

“What, you fucking like that?”

Rin’s face pressed against the cool tile, cheek squishing up as he nodded, hips tilting back to open for Bon. “Ye—es.” He shivered when the brunet twisted his fingers.

It was different. Ryuji was clumsy inside him, not sure what to do or where his good spot was, but it was so much better—more intense—having someone else do it. His fingers were thicker than Rin’s, rougher, filling him in ways his own didn’t.

“More.”

Bon paused, twirling his finger inside him and pressing into him until his palm was flush against his ass.

“No, add another finger.” Rin breathed out, hazy eyes looking back over his shoulders.

Suguro looked like he wanted to argue, but his heated skin and aching cock held back any remarks. Instead, he pushed a second finger inside of Rin, walls hot and sucking on his digits.

“Mn—now open me.” The raven bit his lip, too ready to find teaching Bon like this awkward. He didn’t miss the way the brunet swallowed, loud and hard, adam’s apple bobbing underneath his skin.

Rin shuddered, hips shaking as he felt the fingers push deep into him, spreading apart as he pulled against his walls, knowing Bon’s dark eyes were watching closely the way his ass sucked him back in.

“Is it…why the fuck is it so easy why are you wet isn’t it supposed to hurt or fuck I don’t know.” Bon’s words were jumbled, flustered.

The half-demon’s body shook, vibrating with light laughter, breath panting hot and fogging up the tile beneath him. “It’s not normally…I had already started before I came down here.”

Bon paused, giving Rin the same look of disbelief and arousal he had when the raven had gone down on him. “That’s…how can this—doesn’t it feel gross?”

He was grasping at straws; Rin could tell and grinned. “Do _you_ think it feels gross?”

Suguro’s tongue swiped over his lips and his fingers moved within Rin, as if testing before answering. Not that he needed to, the way his cock tented his towel, it was obvious. He thrust his fingers harder into the raven, pulling out a staggered moan. “ _I’m_ not the one with something in my ass!”

Rin panted, lifting his hips. “It—it doesn’t. But you kind of suck at it.”

“I—what!” He growled.

The shorter male felt him start to pull out, reaching back and grabbing his wrist before he could. “Here, press,” He turned the fingers in him until Bon’s palm faced down, “Here, like this,” Rin held up his own hand, crooking two fingers.

“Why…” He thought Suguro would argue, but instead he just furrowed his brows and did so, pressing into the dense nerve tissue.

“Ah—! There—good—” Rin’s voice was higher, ass clenching around the brunet’s fingers. “There feels fucking great.” He panted out, biting down on his lip and squeezing his eyes shut when Bon pushed on it again, hips jolting. “That’s—” Rin swallowed hard, saliva thick on his tongue. “You can—you can put it in.”

Dark eyes locked onto his blue, pupils blown, but there was no hesitancy in Rin. This is what he came for.

“There’s a condom.” He turned to look toward the sink, watching trembling hands grab the condom and lube. He couldn’t do much but listen and wait, watching as the foil wrapper was tossed back onto the counter—empty—followed by the bottle shakily being returned to the surface.

Rin took in a small, sharp breath as he felt Bon’s dick press against his entrance, covered in lube that hadn’t yet warmed against his skin. He shivered, remembering how thick he’d been in his mouth.

“I just…?”

Rin nodded, spine curving down in a way that opened his hips. Strong hands gripped his hips weakly, uncertain. The raven was growing impatient, legs restless, and he was on the verge of snapping at Suguro when—

“Ah—Bo—” He bit off the word, gasp choking it down as another strangled moan followed the first. It felt better than he could have imagined—and he’d imagined it plenty.

Suguro was surprisingly patient, slowly sliding into him. And Rin could feel every centimeter of movement, the brunet’s cock pushing against his walls and stretching him, filling him. His ass resisted, only enough to tighten around him, sucking him in, and try to swallow him.

There was a weight against his back, Rin feeling Bon’s still wet hair pressed against his shoulder, body heaving behind him. He grinned to himself, imagining the amount of pure willpower it was taking him to remain still now that his hips were pressed flushed against the raven; towel forgotten around their feet.

“Are you okay?”

The words were barely a mumble, but still, they surprised Rin. He felt himself clench around Suguro’s dick, ignoring the way his stomach flipped and swallowing down the lump in his throat.

“Just fucking move.” Rin bit out, looking over his shoulder at him with tight brows and heavy eyes, watching as Suguro’s face lifted from his shoulder with surprise, features screwing up with something akin to rancor.

“I was just fucking—”

“Heh,” The laugh lacked mirth, “What the fuck do you think this is, _Suguro_?”

The brunet’s lips curled into a snarl, brows creasing and fingers gripping into Rin’s hips hard enough to bruise. “Yeah, right.” Bitterness dripped from his lips, heavy between them as the humidity of the shower swallowed it.

He didn’t hesitate after that, pulling back before snapping his hips forward into Rin. He was rough, stretching the raven as he harshly pounded into him aggressively enough that the sound of skin slapping seemed to echo against the walls, only to be swallowed by the hard moans slipping from the smaller male’s lips—broken by the force of Bon’s thrusts.

“Fu—ah—Suguro—” He couldn’t stop the way he moaned; he asked for it this way. For him to push him against the wall and fuck into him hard and heavy, dick spreading him apart and filling him until he thought he’d burst. Every pull on his walls dragged another mewling gasp from his lips, thighs spreading and hips lifting to open himself and let Bon in deeper.

Deeper.

Deeper.

“More—fuck me—deeper—” Rin shuddered at the sounds that slipped into the air between them, somewhere between a grunt and growl and more animal than human, breath hot on his neck as Ryuji pushed in as deep as he could, forcing the raven’s weight onto his arms against the wall.

“What—” A harsh moan interrupted, Bon slowly pulling his hips back. “What the—the fuck is wrong—with you—” His sentence broke, punctuated by his thrusts and heavy, puffing breaths that were wet on his lips. “Who fucking does this?” The brunet’s voice was tight, spoken through clenched teeth.

“You seem to like it.” Rin wasn’t sure how he’d managed the words, suppressing his moans long enough to let out a breathy laugh.

“I’m not—haah—I’m not the one taking it up the ass.” He pushed hard into him again, nearly lifting him off the ground.

“Ah—fuck—” Rin bit into his lips again, the tang of iron sharp on his tongue, thighs trembling as he clenched tighter around Bon’s dick and pulled a low moan from the brunet. “Maybe you should try it.”

A laugh that wasn’t much more than a hum slipped from Bon’s lips as they found their way to the back of Rin’s neck, tongue slipping over the nape. “I’m sure you’d like that.”

“I bet you would, too.” Rin rocked his hips, rutting back against Bon, shivering as he just almost found the right angle.

“You seem to.”

Whatever smartass remark Rin had died on his lips as Bon’s hands slipped over his ass and under the hem of the back of his shirt. “Stop!” He hadn’t meant to yell as he hit the brunet’s hands away, twisting to look at him. He felt dark eyes on him as he tugged his shirt down, white cotton stopping just above his entrance, blue eyes averted. “Don’t do that.”

Rin’s heart was pounding in his chest, and it had nothing to do with the dick in his ass. He only wished it had. It’d be a hell of a lot easier to explain away than the adrenaline that shot through him when Bon reached for his back. Somehow, he thought finding the guy you were fucking had a tail might be a bit of a mood killer.

And if he was being honest, he didn’t think he could handle the way Suguro would look at him if he found out he was the son of Satan.

Bon quirked an eyebrow, a small laugh slipping from his lips in disbelief. “What, now you’re embarrassed?”

“If you want to keep using my ass, leave it alone.” Rin’s eyes narrowed, trying his best to glare but it came off more awkward than anything. “Just—not my back.”

They stared between each other for a beat or four, and Rin had a little twist in his chest that Bon really was going to leave him like this. Then the brunet slowly pulled out—the sliding against his walls causing the raven to tremble—stopping with the tip just barely still inside.

“Who the hell do you— _think I am_.” Suguro snapped his hips forward, slamming into him.

“Aa—aah—!” Rin couldn’t even get out a ‘fuck’, strangled moans pushing from his lips, throat rough and choking out the sounds as his eyes snapped open and his fingers scrabbled desperately for purchase on the smooth tile walls. His mind flashed blank, overwhelmed as his ass was abruptly stretched open and filled, overstimulation making his legs weak and lips dumb.

“Fu—ck—it feels so good inside you—” Bon moaned, a hand running over Rin’s arm and slipping his fingers between slender, paler ones, effectively pinning the raven’s hand to the wall. He couldn’t stop moving his hips, slowly pulling back before slamming hard into the shorter male, pulling another choked moan from him.

“Surprised a—haah—virgin like you—could last—” Rin grinned at the resulting growl, a hand harshly gripping under his thigh and pulling it to his side, forcing him to lift to his toes and rely on Bon to hold him steady. Not that his legs would have held out much longer as it was.

“And here I was—ngh—trying to—” Bon bit back his own moan, the sound deep in this chest and slipping slowly into the air between them as his hips moved faster, snapping forward harder, thrusts more inside than not.

“Fu—” Rin’s body jolted as the pulsing cock inside him pushed full-force into his sweet spot. White-hot pleasure jolted from his core, building the pressure at the base of his spine and winding him tighter, tighter, threatening to spill over. “There—again—there!”

He didn’t care that he was practically begging. He needed it. Needed Bon to keep filling him, need him to keep fucking him, needed him to make him come.

The lips on his neck only served to push him closer, Bon sucking and nipping on the skin, tongue brushing over his nape and lips tugging on the sensitive lobe of his ear. Surely Suguro had no fucking idea what he was doing, moving on instinct and feeding on the way Rin tightened around him and the sounds echoing around them.

“Aah—fuck—I’m—don’t—” Rin didn’t care that he made no sense or that he was being loud enough that surely Yuki—or at least Ukaboch—could hear him moaning and mewling. He could feel his toes curling against the tile floor, tingling pulling at his need that was rapidly becoming something else.

Desperation.

“Haah—sorry Rin, I can’t—” The thrusts filling Rin became erratic and shallow, Bon’s voice lifting with his words.

There was barely a breath of comprehension before the strong hand holding his thigh snaked around Rin’s body, fingers wrapping around his neglected cock—precum already dripping down the tile wall. It was too much, Suguro’s fingers squeezing his dick and stroking him fervently, tongue on his neck and voice in his ear, and _oh,_ the way he filled him.

“Wai—fuck—ah—Ry—mnah—Ryuji—Ryu—” Rin’s body shook, racked with moans as heat flooded through his body, cool tranquility chasing a tingling that slipped through him as his hips trembled and his cock pulsed, hot cum splattering the wall, thighs jolting with each wave.

The blood flooded his ears and his body was quickly going weak and numb in the aftermath, but it didn’t stop him from feeling the shallow, sharp thrusts that pulled small, choked moans from him and jolted his hips in his come-sensitivity.

Or from hearing the long, orgasm-drawn-out “ _Ri—n—_ ” from lips buried in his hair.

There was nothing but heavy breaths between them and the occasional aftermath-moan from Rin, as they slowly regained their senses. He shivered as Bon pulled out, strong hands on his hips seeming to steady him. It did little, for as soon as he let go the raven crumpled on shaky legs, having barely enough mind to twist himself around and lean his back against the wall.

He watched with a sort of keen interest as Bon slipped the condom from his dick, cum swirling around inside, and tied it in a knot before tossing it in the trash. The fact that he tossed a few extra paper towels into the trash to hide it only pulled a lazy laugh from Rin. He was too tired to snark about it, sitting spent with his legs open and lube leaking from his ass and onto the floor beneath him.

Bon’s brows were furrowed as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants; the band sat low on his hips and Rin couldn’t help but appreciate his body—muscles still quivering from their effort. It didn’t last long, the brunet pulling a shirt on.

His feet pattered against the title, and Rin thought he was going to walk out without a word. He wouldn’t blame him, really. Anything said was going to be awkward at best. But still, Bon paused in front of him. The brunet swallowed hard, not looking at the fucked-out raven.

“You…” He couldn’t meet his eyes. “You called me Ryuji.”

 _That_? Of all things it was _that_ that he was worried about. Rin could only let out a little ugly snort-laugh. “Sorry, was I supposed to call you Suguro while your dick was in my ass?”

Bon shifted his weight between his feet, scratching the back of his head. “No…it’s just—nevermind.” He looked toward the doorway, hesitating. “Uhm…thanks?”

Rin snorted again, grinning and waving his hand in a gesture of acknowledgement and reciprocation. Pat, pat, pat, pause. Bon stopped at the door, turning back toward him again.

“Are you…okay?”

Rin didn’t know what to do in this situation anymore than Bon did, but he couldn’t decide if he was amused, elated, or felt sorry for him. He was going to stick with the former most option.

“Go.”

Suguro hesitated before nodding, letting the door fall closed behind him with a dull thud. Rin watched the door, counting; two, three, four, five. He had gone. Good.

Good.

Right…?

His chest felt tight, Rin pulling his knees close, thighs still shaky, and laid his head on his arms.

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> i uh i don't know where the little feels came from at the end whooops.
> 
> i hope that was satisfactory. and hopefully part quatre (why did i start with the french numbers???) wont take two months.
> 
> comments sustain me, so do that thing


End file.
